Regina's illness
by lqurqwem
Summary: This is a sick-fic. It takes place on the 2 season, just after Emma's and Snow's return from the Enchanted Forest. Regina gets sick from removing the curse from the well. Emma is there to help her, even when she doesn't want her to. I'm not sure where is it going or is it going to be Swan Queen, but I hope you enjoy. M-rated for discustion of rape and meaby for next chapters.
1. Something

**So I'm gonna make this a multi-chapter story. It's kinda my first fic. I published one story but I didn't like it so I deleted it. I'm trying to update this soon. I have to finish the other chapter. I want to hear your opinion and suggestions about this. Please enjoy reading.**

Regina was at the stables. It was so wonderful to dream of the good days when she was younger and life was easier. Different way easier, then she had something to hold on and seek for comfort.

She heard someone to enter. She turned around to see who it was. She'll always remember that brown hair and loving face.

"Daniel!" Regina run to hug him, but just run through him. Daniel didn't saw her and completely ignored her. As she turned around the world she had been, blurred away and she found herself standing in the stables watching the day when her mother killed her true love.

Regina couldn't move where she stood. She lived the day again when Cora put her hand inside Daniel, riped his heart out and crushed it. She opened her hand and the ashes fell to the floor.

"No Daniel.. No.." Regina's knees gave up and she fell to the floor and pushed knees against her chest.

When she looked up to see Daniels dead body, Cora gripped Regina's hair and made her stand up.

"Now this is for your best, go to your future husband." Cora let go of her daughter. Regina tried to stumble to Daniel's dead body, but stopped from sudden pain in her chest. She turned her head to see her mother's hand inside her, gripping her heart. She felt like exploding. She couldn't move and her whole body ached.

"Foolish girl, stop crying and start acting like a queen. This is for the best." Cora commanded.

"No!" Regina felt how her heart crushed to ash inside her. Everything became dark.

Regina woke up gasping for air. Tears were running down her cheeks and her body was covered in sweat. Panic waved over her and all the air escaped her lungs. She got up from the bed and head to the bathroom. Cold water made her calmer. It took time before she was sure she was safe for now and it was just a nightmare. Her reflection is exhausted, she hadn't sleep since Snow and Emma had returned from Enchanted forest, and she had taken the spell from the well.

The cool water washed all the sweat away and helped her body to relax. She stayed in the shower just a bit longer to clear her mind. She stepped out of the shower and wrapped a soft towel around herself. She glanced at the watch, 4.30 am. She would get up in hour or so anyway, so she just prepared herself for the day. Wearing pencil skirt, black silk blouse and her high heels she felt like she might survive the day.

The mansion felt empty now that Henry wasn't there. It hurt her that he decided to stay at Emma's. She had really tried to be without magic, she wanted to spend the time with Henry. He was the only one who didn't scare her, or at least that's what she hoped.

Regina walked down the stairs and felt bit light headed. She almost could say that she felt sick. No way, the former evil Queen didn't get sick.

At Granny's she saw Henry drinking hot chocolate. "Henry what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at school?" Regina got to Henry. "Mom's taking me, so we stopped here." He smiled with chocolate on his face. Henry was calling Emma 'Mom' and it hurt Regina but she understood. "Where is Ms. Swan?" Regina asked and at the same moment the Sheriff returned into the Dinner from the bathroom.

"Hey Kid, wipe your face." She laughed and hand him a tissue. "Hi, Regina." Emma said and grabbed her own coffee from the counter. The brunette rolled her eyes at the other woman's lack of formal. "Hello Ms. Swan. I hope that you get Henry in school, in time." Regina frowned and knew blonds habit to be late. "Yes don't worry" Regina went to take her cup and a wave of dizziness hit her.

Emma was it in the corner of her eye and was already supporting Regina. "Wow, Regina is everything alright?" Emma could feel the weight that she was holding. The Brunette really felt lighter than she thought. Emma always thought she really wouldn't weight much, but this light, really? Regina supported herself from the counter. She was surprised and slightly happy at the moment from Emma's move. Without her she probably would be facing the floor. She let go of the counter and stepped away from Emma's support.

"Of course Ms. Swan." There was no one else in the dinner yet so there were the only ones to see what had just happened. "Now take my son to school in time" Regina's eyes gave a little 'thank you', and Emma just nod, as the other one leave.

Regina had fell asleep in the office and woke up screaming from a nightmare again. Her forehead was on sweat, she felt cold. Shivers ran down her body. Her head was bounding like hell and she just wanted to go home. There was still lot of paperwork before she could leave. She's a bit hungry too, she hadn't eaten anything on the whole day actually she hadn't eaten anything proper in three days. That was very likely one of the things causing the sickness she was feeling. She lowered her head to her hands for a second and heard knocking on the door. "What now?" She rolled her eyes.

"Regina, are you there?!" Emma sounded like she hand come from a run. The Mayor got up and went to open the door. She stopped to quickly check herself on the mirror. She heard the loud knocking again. "Regina, open up!" The door sounded like it's going to broke on to pieces in any minute. Regina opened the door.

"What is it Sheriff?" She didn't even try to hide the irritation in her voice. Emma looked at Regina worry written all over the blonde's face.

"I was bringing you some papers, and as I came in I thought I heard you screaming. What's wrong? Is everything alright?" Emma stepped inside the office and looked up for any danger.

"Every thing's alright, you just imagined. Now just hand me the papers so I can finish my work. So would you excuse me and leave?" She looked at the older woman and she saw the lie in the Queen's eyes "I can tell you're lying to me. What's really going on? You've been acting weird since Mary Margaret and I got back."

The savior put hand on Regina's shoulder and gave a light squeeze. "Ms. Swan my life isn't your concern. So please leave, I'd like to finish my job and head home by myself."

Regina moved away from Emma's hand, the hand brushed sensitive skin at Regina's neck. Her skin was burning against the light touch of the hand. "You're burning up, you should go home." Emma put her hand to Regina's forehead, just to be sure that she didn't just imagine. Now that she observed closer she saw how tried the older woman looked.

The brunette's headache was only growing from standing and speaking. Her vision was full on black spots, dancing in her vision, she can't feel her legs anymore and it's hard to keep standing.

Regina shrug Emma's hand away and tried to close the door.

"I'm fine, now please leave me alone here and go do something important. I don't need your help…" Her vision became black as she fainted. Emma catches her before she hit the marble floor. Panic hit her when the brunette's limb body laid in her arms.

"Regina, wake up!"

 **So did you like it? Review, suggest and share your opinion. I'm not sure if I should make this a Swan Queen story. What do you think? I wanna hear your opinion.**


	2. Needing help

**I'm sorry it took me so long to update this. I have a busy schedule, but here's a new chapter. I try to write the next one faster.**

 **THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS REFERENCES TO RAPE. So if you don't like it just skip the nightmare.**

"Regina, Regina! Wake up" Emma tried to shake the unconscious woman back to this world. Regina's face had gone pale and haunted; it brought the dark circles to her eyes. It had been 10 minutes since Emma had seen those brow eyes open. She has to call help: She dials the hospital's number and hits the button. Regina started to come back to this world but Emma didn't notice.

"Hello, It's Sheriff Swan speaking. I have an emergency. Can you send ambulance… It took a moment before Regina registers what was happening around her and who Emma is talking to. She took the phone from Emma's hand before she could tell, where and whit who she's with. She closed the phone and looked at the blond.

"What the hell are you doing? I was getting help." Emma snatched her phone back and shoved it to her pocket.

"I don't need help and definitely not hospital care." She was still on the Saviour's lap and was facing her.

"I think otherwise. You suddenly blacked out for almost 15 minutes. You feel like you're running really high fever and you certainly don't look better than that." Emma brushed hair away from Regina's face and could feel the heat against her fingers.

"No hospital." Is only thing Regina got out of her mouth, her head was throbbing, she didn't have strength to move away, and it felt good to be in someone's arms. She had to keep her dignity, if that could be even possible after these events. Well she had to try and got up. It turns out to be bad idea when the dizziness and headache hits even harder. Emma is on her side at the same second that she got up.

"You shouldn't get up yet. And definitely not even think of working today." Emma stoped Regina from getting to her desk. "I'll take you home to get some rest." Regina opened her mouth to argue, but she looked on to the green eyes she knew she would drive her home, and she was too tried to start arguing so she just dropped it.

"Fine I do it later" Emma was surprised that she gets her so easily to go. She really must be feeling sick.

They walked to the Yellow Bug outside the station. "I'm not getting into that death trap" Emma gives the Queen and eye roll. "C'mon it's not that bad, and now you have hurt it's feelings" Emma gave Regina sad puppy eyes and it was Regina's turn to roll her eyes. "I promise I'll keep you safe. Now get in the car"

Regina finally sat in the car and they drove away.

When they finally got to the Mayors Mansion Regina opened the door and step in Emma right behind her. "So goodnight Ms. Sawn and thank you"

"I'll stay here and take care of you. I can't just leave you here alone." Emma insisted.

"I don't need a babysitter Ms. Swan." Regina's sarcasm had returned for a moment.

"You've saved my life, this is the least I can do to you. And please call me Emma." Regina thought for a moment. What's the harm, I can go to bed sooner if I just let her stay.

"Okay, you can sleep in the guest room. It's end of the hall and there's few pyjamas in the closet that should fit you just fine." They walk the stairs up. Regina was leaning heavily to Emma.

She would be laying on the floor without Emma's help. They got to Regina's bedroom. It was typical her, black and with glamour all over the room and few pictures from Henry's childhood. He looked so happy. Regina had gave him great childhood.

"Let's get you in the bed." Emma said and Regina smiled at her childishness. She took her silk pyjamas and laid them on the bed. "You can go now, the room in just at the end of the hall. Good night Emma" She gave the blond small smile before closing the door.

"Goodnight Regina" Emma said as the door closed. She walked in to the guest room, chanced and slid under the cover and so did Regina in the other room.

They both drifted fast asleep, but Regina's dreams turned into feverish nightmares.

 _She was riding in the woods, trying to run away from her mother, the King, the wedding, the kingdom, unwanted future. She didn't want any of it she just wanted free life with someone else. She felt scared. Riding as fast as she could and as far away as she could._

 _Something wrapped around her wrists, ankles, hips and throat. She was lifted high on the air. It was hard get air. She fight to free herself but the wooden prances just tighten around her._

 _"_ _You thought you could run away, just like that?"_

 _"_ _Mother.. I just want to be free, please allow me that. It would be my other happy ending."_

 _"_ _Your happy ending is there, whit Snow and the King. I know what's best for you."_

 _"_ _No you do.." The pressure around her throat tightened._

 _"_ _I've worked hard to get you this life so you're going back for your wedding. We're not even discussing this." The prances let her go and she landed on her stomach and gasped for air like a fish on a dry land. She tried to get up but the blackness took hold of her._

 _As she opened her eyes she found herself laying on the bed wearing white nightgown. Just like at her wedding night. "No.." She gasped quietly and looked around herself. She really was in the Kings bedchamber. She jumped out of the bed ready to run again but someone's hand stopped her. Horror filled her_

 _"_ _Where are you going darling? We haven't have any fun yet." The male voice said and the hand pulled her back to the bed, pushed her down on the mattress and get on top of her. The King kissed her forcefully on the lips ripping her nightgown open. Regina turned her head and closed her eyes. She could feel his hands roaming over her young body. It make her feel sick, she didn't want this._

 _"_ _Please stop." Wisper escaped her lips so quietly that he wouldn't hear it. Tears formed in the corner of her eyes when his hand traced down to her hip closer to her tights._

 _"_ _Regina.." She tried not to feel his mouth and hands on her skin. "Please don't" She started sobbing and was holding her breath, trying to escape._

 _"_ _Regina.. Regina.." The voice sounded like other woman's and it came somewhere more distant._

"Regina wake up! It's just a dream!" Regina woke up for violent shaking. She felt hands on her shoulders and yanked them away. She still thought she was in the King's bedroom, giving her virginity away without choices. The brunet was starting to hyperventilate. Emma put her hand slowly on Regina's shoulder to calm her.

"Shh calm down, it was just a dream, you're safe now." Regina clearly wasn't there with her. She hadn't thought that the former Evil Queen could be this vulnerable. Well she didn't know anything more than her Evil story. She could see that she had terrible secrets and dark past behind her mask. It was visible in the eyes. She knew the look, it had been written on many kids when she was in the foster system. Emma was ready to help her, she had saved her life, and that's what friends do. Wait were they friend? This is not the time to think these questions.

Regina had pushed her knees to her chest and was sobbing loudly. She didn't notice Emma or was too scared to care.

"Hey, look at me." Emma lifted Regina's chin gently and made the sobbing woman look at her. She wiped her running tears and gave her comforting smile.

"It was just a nightmare, you have nothing to be afraid now. "

"I… I… What are you doing here?" Wait this is my bedroom, in Storybrook, I was feeling sick… and definitely still am. But what is Emma doing here? And the memories from yesterday came back. Ou right. She was still shaking and now she was cold. Her skin what sweaty and the silk has glued to her skin.

"I heard you screaming and came running. I found you suffering from nightmare and I waked you up. Are you alright?" She got a small nod from the Mayor, she finally had started to calm down a little. She put her hand to her forehead to try her fever. It hadn't gone down, she was still burning like a hot pot. "Where's your thermometer?"

"It's in the drawer that's in the bathroom, second one on the left." Emma got up and got to find it. Regina landed back to the sheets and closed her eyes. The pictures came back and she had to open them.

She looked at the time. It was just bit over . She should get some sleep, but how could she fall back, it would come back to haunt her.

Emma came back with thermometer and glass of water. She put the thermometer in to Regina's mouth and waited to beep. She took the thermometer out and looked at it. She went shade paler when she saw the numbers.

"Regina you got 104.9. I'm taking you to the hospital if it gets any higher. Now, I got you some painkillers that I found. It should bring the fever down a bit." She handed the pills she was holding and the glass of water. She was about to leave when Regina asked her something that she hadn't been expecting.

"Would you stay, till I fall asleep." Regina asked shyly. Emma stood there bit confused. "Sure." She walked around the bed and placed herself next to the Mayor. Emma snuggled against Regina's back and held her. She wrapped her arms around her thin frame and put her nose on the crook of her neck. It was weird but nice, it felt safe. Both of them fell asleep in minutes.

 **So how did you like it? I still haven't decided if it's a SQ or not, well we'll see about that.**

 **If someone's interested to help please tell me. English isn't my native language so I would want some help. Just someone to read the chapters before I publish them. Inform me if you're interested.**

 **Rewiev!**


	3. Always there for you

**I have got so good comments and I love to read them. Thank you for that.**

 **So finally I got this chapter out. I had a busy week, school stuff and competitions. I hope this was my hardest chapter to write. I'll try to get the next one out soon as possible. I want to thank Rozenmiko who have helped me write and edit this, So give her credit. Tell me how you liked it.**

* * *

When Emma woke up she found Regina in her arms. They had kept the same position, but Regina was now facing Emma. She could feel her warm breath against her neck. They had slept peacefully for three hours. She didn't dare move and chance waking up the brunette. Regina still had a high fever but it felt like it had dropped a bit.

The blond laid still on the bed for 30 minutes before Regina showed signs of waking up. She was shaking, curling herself as small as possible. She gripped Emma's shirt tightly before she woke up fully and ran to the bathroom.

Emma ran after her, and found the woman emptying her stomachs content down the toilet. She gathered her hair away from her face. They stayed there to wait for it to stop. The weak woman wiped her mouth and leaned into the Savior who was just beside her on the cold floor. She felt awful, not able to do anything, utterly powerless.

"You should clean yourself a bit." Regina was covered on sweat, her clothing soaked.

"I'm too tired, I'll do it in the morning." The Queen's eyes were already starting to close again. Emma took a wash cloth and soaked it. She wiped Regina's face, chest, hands and legs to the knee. The brunette had already fallen back asleep and Emma picked her up and carried her to the king size bed. She snuggled tightly into the bed, very similar to Henry.

She picked her phone and texted Mary Margaret to bring her some supplies.

Regina woke up alone and was feeling terrible. It was 9 am, she hadn't slept this long in months. She had never been a good sleeper. The sun was already up and she should get up too. She didn't want to but she had her duties. As she got up someone opened the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Emma asked as she held a tray

"I'll have to go to work, I have duties to attend to." Her voice was harsh and dry.

"No. You're not. You're still sick and I already called you assistant and told her that you're not able to come in today." Emma put the tray down and gave Regina the thermometer. She didn't argue and just put it in her mouth. Emma tucked her back in and waited the thermometer to be ready.

"It's a bit lower. Still 103 so you'll stay in the bed. But how are you feeling?"

"Awful but I slept well." Regina gave Emma a small smile and reached for the steaming cup but Emma took it before and hold the spoon for Regina.

"I can eat on my own, I'm not a child." She grabbed the hand holding the spoons handle and put it down towards the bowl.

"Please, I would like to take care of you. Plus I don't get to do this very often." Emma gave Regina her sad puppy dog eyes. Regina rolled her own.

"Fine, just this once." Regina put pillows behind her back and leaned to them. Preparing herself to the humiliation. Emma lifted the spoon and Regina ate the spoonful. She ate half of the soup before she asked Emma to put it away.

"Thank you, it was good." Regina hadn't eaten anything more than bread in two days. She felt a bit better. Emma brushed hair away from Regina's face. It was a small gesture but it left both at a loss on how to react.

The moment was interrupted when Regina felt her stomach twist and she ran to the bathroom again. She emptied her stomach, everything she had just eaten was now on the toilet. Emma was there to rub comforting circles on her back. Once again Regina was leaning against Emma on the bathroom floor.

"We'll find something that you can keep dawn." Regina gave her a small nod. She got up and was standing but not on her own feet. Emma was almost holding her in the air, taking all the weight.

"You should freshen up a bit, it can make you feel better." Emma turned on the faucet and the bathtub started to fill.

"How did you get the flu this badly?" Emma quired as she helped the other woman fromsit down.

"I'm not sure, but I think it's because of the curse…"

"Do you mean the curse from the well?" Emma felt guilty, because of her the former Evil Queen wasn't nearly as powerful.

"Maybe we should ask Mr. Gold for some help." Regina shook her head.

"Well I'll leave you here now, yell if you need anything." Emma left the room to make more calls.

Regina felt much better after the bath and walked into her room wrapped in only a towel. She took clothes and chanced. Just as she got a shirt over her head someone opened the door. She pulled it down, but she had a problem with it and it showed her stomach when she looked at the blond.

"Please knock before you enter!" Regina yelled her heart reaching.

"Sorry I didn't thought of it, and why wouldn't you let me see that beautiful body." Emma joked but didn't get a good response from the woman who just frowned and pulled her shirt down all the way. Emma mentally smacked herself. What had she just done!? Did she really just throw a flirtatious comment at Regina?

Emma saw a pink shade took over Regina's cheeks.

"Anyways I brought Mr. Gold to find what's wrong with you." Emma waived to the hallway and Gold entered the room.

"Oh no you didn't. Emma I said no!"

"Oh but she did dearie." Gold interrupted the two women. "Now tell me what's wrong."

Before answering to Gold, Regina looked at Emma. "Would you please excuse us Ms. Swan." Emma didn't say anything and leaved the room closing the door behind her.

She knew she shouldn't stay and listen to their conversation, but she didn't want to lose the opportunity.

First she didn't hear anything but after listening hard as Regina told Gold about her symptoms; fever, puking, sleepiness, and then she revealed she had nightmares. She could hear Regina's voice trembling. She wondered why Regina shared this with Gold. But she got the feeling that Rumple knew her history so well enough that it was nothing new to him.

She started to tell about her nightmares one by one. More that Emma heard more she felt sad for Regina. How could someone stand something like that. It scared Emma to only listen to these things and it made a tear run down her cheek.

"I give you this potion, it should heal you, but it may make you feel worse and make you even more ill. But if your body stands it, this should help in day or two." Emma didn't hear a response from the brunette and she deemed that she accepted it.

"So what's the price. With you everything comes with a price." Regina's steady voice asked.

"This will do." Rumple took a small bottle and bottled one of the silent tears that Regina almost swiped away.

Emma didn't know what the price was, but when she heard Mr. Gold to get up she ran downstairs, like she hadn't been there. And when Gold got down she came to ask him.

"So is she going to be okay?" Emma sounded worried even that she had heard the conversation.

"Yes, it's going to be hard after all she absorbed a deadly curse. It wouldn't be a surprise if she had died. And I know you heard the conversation Ms. Swan." Rumple didn't bother biding her goodbye or goodbye when he left Emma there to think how he could have known. She shook her head and decided that it wasn't important and got back to Regina who was sitting on the bed holding a small blue bottle in her hands.

"So is everything okay? What did he said?" Regina looked at Emma and tried to smile.

"It's going to be okay. I'll just take this." Regina showed the bottle.

"So why are you sad then?" Emma knelet front of Regina and looked into her eyes.

"No... It's nothing that concerns you."

"I still want to help you, so tell me." Emma wanted to tell Regina that she understood her and after all she had heard she wanted to be there for her now more than ever. But how could she tell her that she had been eavesdropping. Now wasn't the best time for that.

Regina knew that if she would take the potion, her nightmares would come more realistic and she could feel even worse. She didn't want to be seen when she was at her worse. But she was scared of being alone. She wanted to make Emma leave, but she felt like she would need her. No that's ridiculous she's a strong woman she didn't need anyone. But still she needed Emma.

"So let's take that potion and get better alright?" Emma put her hand over Regina's and squeezed. The brunette popped the cork open and drank it down in a one go. It tasted bitter. Emma tugged her to the bed. After all that she had heard, Emma was sure she was going to stay and take care of the brunet.

"So now you rest."

"Emma I have slept enough for the day, maybe I could do something else?" Regina pleaded, she really didn't want to sleep, not now.

"Maybe we could watch a movie?" Emma suggested "I got a tablet with me. What do you want to watch?"

"Sounds good, you can pick something." Emma nodded and went to get her tablet that Mary Margaret had brought her earlier. She got back searching something to watch. When she got next to the mayor she found what she had been looking for.

"Zombieland, it always makes me laugh." Emma settles on the bed finding a good position side by side with Regina. She laid the tablet against her legs so they both saw the screen. After a while Regina was resting her head on Emma's shoulder. They both laughed at the movie and as it kept going sleepiness took over Regina and Emma.

'It wasn't even late. Regina was affected by the potion and Emma had slept only few hours last night. Before Emma fell asleep she kissed Regina's forehead like it was the most natural thing to do.

* * *

 **So how did you like it? Let me know and share your opinion. I love all you guys!**


	4. He's got to know

He got to know

 **Here you have something new. I thank all of you. I love to here your opinions.**

One more violent nightmare for the night. But this one far worse, it consisted of every nightmare she had ever had, but with far more terrifying differences. Her mother punishing her to the cold stone floor, screaming at her for being a bad girl and using dark magic. The agony of a broken rib.

Then it moved to the king's bedchamber where he violated her, binding her wrists so tightly they bruised. She tried to fight but she was powerless against him. Every time she tried to run, he would strike her. She was in a living hell… no hell would be better.

Then she was back in Storybrooke. She was in her house, but something was wrong. An ominous red glow shone through the front window. Regina slowly opened her front door and found the entire town waiting for her with torches. She saw Emma and Henry at the forefront. They wore cold expressions. This couldn't be happening. She was slowly inching her way back inside when two men grabbed her arms and started to drag her towards the others. "No! Get away! Let me go!"

Emma felt a burning heat at her side when she woke up. It took her some time before, the blonde figured out that it came from a tossing Regina. She scrubbed her eyes a she rose onto her elbows and scrutinized the beaten looking woman. Wait, she blinked, moving closer. Her eyes caught the dark patches that could only be bruises on her neck, hands and few cuts littering the brunettes otherwise olive skin.

"What the hell?!" She gasped aloud. Regina was writhing around on the bed. The brunette was crying, obviously terrified of the monsters in her subconscious mind. Emma shook Regina to bring her back to this world. A world where Emma could protect her. The sleeping woman tried to push her away. "Let me go!" With a shriek and a wave of purple magic, Emma was thrown clear across the bed to the floor. Her head connected with the hardwood flooring with a resounding smack. Her eyes slipped open for a split second, then closed just as quickly. The room spinning in and out of focus.

"E- Emma? Oh my gods… what did I do?" Regina croaked, her body shaking as she came to rest on the edge of the bed. She could hear Emma gasping on the floor, trying to fill her lungs with air.

"Did I hurt you, are you okay?" Emma rolled onto her side, watching Regina. She held up a hand to stop any further questions. For a minute, the two sat in eerie silence.

"No… just a bit shaken up." She rubbed her now sore head and got up and sit next to Regina who wrapped herself in a blanket and crossed her legs. "I'm so sorry, Emma. I didn't mean to use magic or hurt you in any way."

"It's okay, you look a lot worse than me. Where did those come from?" Emma took her left wrist and looked at it. The brunette winced and pulled it back. A small hiss escaped her lips when she mistakenly leaned too far. She held back her tears, knowing all too what a broken rib felt like. There was no doubt in her mind.

"Shit, what did I do now?" Emma got closer to her. "Regina how's this possible? Where did these come from?"

Regina gazed at her own hands, they looked horrible. There were forming some big bruises that could only be abuse marks, Emma would know those well enough.

"I'm not sure, but I think it has something to do with the potion and dreams." Regina was reluctant to admit those things to Emma. It felt a bit too personal.

"Nightmares are a better term for them." Emma snorted. Regina gave a small smile.

"Well they have same kind of symptoms as my sleeping curse. Rumpelstiltskin mentioned something like this, I thought I could escape it…" She felt chiils run through her body and her throat felt awful. Great now she had a bad cold too. She coughed violently, her eyes watered and Emma wiped the painful tears away.

"Go lie down and I'll get you something warm to drink, then head to the store. If you can survive while I'm gone." It hurt her ribs to move and Emma knew it. "Is your side okay?" Emma pulled the covers over Regina.

"Yes, can you bring the first-aid kit with you, I need to clean these up." Speaking hurt and so did everything else. Emma nodded and slowly walked away.

Regina held her breath and waited until she could no longer hear the soft padding of footsteps, then vomited into the bucket next to her bed. She could no longer keep her earlier meal and now it was in the bucket. With a quick burst of magic, Regina erased the evidence.

It didn't take long before the blonde came back with a tea cup and a first-aid kit. She handed the tea to Regina and putted the bag down on the bed.

"I didn't know how you liked it, so it's chamomile and lemon with honey." Regina gave an approving moan when she drank it down.

"Thank you it's delicious." She smiled and put it down on a night stand. Emma reached for the first-aid kit.

"I can take care of that, I need something to do while you're gone." Emma hesitated at first but let it go.

"Okay, you better clean those up well and would you also take your temperature?"

"Yes Doctor, I`ll even text you the results." Regina joked. Emma laughed as she said goodbye.

After the painful experience of wrapping her ribs and cleaning and bandaging all the wounds she could reach, she drank her tea and just lay on the bed. She fell asleep, but not for long. The tea had helped her throat just a bit. Now it was bearable. She took the thermometer and put it in her mouth. Just as it beeped, someone opened the door. She looked at the numbers and frowned, finding her fever had increased.

"Emma is that you?" She said as loud as she could. But her voice was just louder than a whisper. She waiting, straining her ears for the familiar padding of Emma's feet on the stairs. When neither that, nor a verbal answer came she was convinced she must have been imagining things. With a small groan Regina settled back into the bed to sleep. Ten minutes later, Henry was standing at the door and snuck over to wake her up. When he saw how tired she looked he got worried. She felt too warm through the blankets she was buried under and when he pulled then back, he saw the bandages on her arms.

"Mom?" Henry asked, dropping his school bag on the ground.

"Henry…? W-what are you going here?" Regina struggled to wake up, only to see her young son standing beside the bed.

"You're sick! What happened?!" Henry was panicking looking her arms. He had never seen his mom like this. He didn't even remember her ever having a cold. The little boy pushed his mother down to the bed and pulled the covers higher. Regina tried pushing him back.

"Henry- stop. Henry, you didn't answer me, what exactly are you doing here? I thought you were at the Charming's'?" Grunting, Regina manage to sit up straighter in the bed, trying to focus on her child.

"You didn't text me yesterday or today. I was worried…. so I came to see you." Henry hugged his mom and Regina wrapped her arms around him resting her chin on his head.

"That's so sweet my prince, but you should have called me first. I don't want you to get sick too." She said like she was having a normal cold. He sat on the bed anyway.

"You look like you got something worse than the flu." He's such a clever that makes parenting harder when you can't tell half the truth.

"It's not anything serious." She smiled, knowing she would have to tell him the truth eventually.

"But mom, you shouldn't be here alone…" This boy really cared.

"I'm not. Emma's out shopping."

"Wait, ma is here with you?" Henry looked a bit confused but she could see happiness in those eyes. Eyes so much like his mothers.

"Yes, she insisted she take care of me. Now I know where you got that stubbornness of yours." She laughs which lead to violent coughing.

She stops moment before Emma runs to the bedroom.

"Regina! Henry's missi…here" Emma stops to stare at them.

"Kid what are you doing here? Mom and dad were worried when you disappeared. They're looking everywhere for you" Henry blushed knowing he was caught.

"Henry you can't just run away. Do you know how carless that is?" Regina ranted. It was getting very painful to talk once again. Emma noticed it and put the shopping bag she was carrying down.

"Regina I can handle him, you need all the rest you can get." Emma opened a bottle of ibuprofen and handled two pills and some orange juice. She took them all without protest and fell back into the bed exhausted. She had spent much more energy than she had and it showed.

"Henry, Regina's got to be in bed for few days. She's not so well right now, but she'll get better soon." Emma explained.

"What's wrong with her?" Henry asked and looked at his mother.

"You remembered when she removed the curse when Mary Margaret and I got back from the Enchanted Forest?" Of course he remembered, so he just nodded.

"The curse and your mom are kind of… battling now. She took a healing potion that makes her condition worse for now. But it'll be alright. Okay?" Emma put a hand on Henry's shoulder, knowing he felt guilty because he had made Regina to remove the curse in the first place.

"Henry it's not your fault in any way." Regina said with dry voice and saw the guilt in her son's eyes. She took his hand in hers, stoking his small knuckles with her thumb. Henry curled up next to his mother and Regina put her arms around him.

After putting all her supplies away, Emma crawled into the other side and spooned Regina so she could wrap her arms around both of them. Regina had lost some weight and Emma could fell it, but didn't want to ruin the moment and stayed quiet.

"I'll stay here and take care of you till you get better mom. " Henry said and both of the woman knew that Henry got Regina's temperament so they didn't even try to say anything against.

Regina felt horrible and safe at the same time. It confused her, and scared her even, but it felt like home when the three of them were laying there together.

Love it hate it? Let me know,


End file.
